


The Doctor : Unleashed

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578





	The Doctor : Unleashed

As he and Lucifer waited on the duo to arrive they sat there sipping their drinks, well he was sipping, Lucifer was starting to pound them. He never had developed a taste for whiskey in his time on earth. Why drink something that burns your throat? I'll take a Cosmo any day he thought to himself. He realized neither had spoken for several minutes, both lost in their own thoughts, him thinking about what had happened here and his brother well, who knew what he was thinking.

Amendial turned his head as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Maze and Linda. Finally, the quiet and Lucifers brooding was starting to make him feel more uneasy every minute that had gone by. "Maze, Linda, thank you for getting here so quick."

"Yeah, yeah" Maze replied as she walked straight over to Lucifer, all but ignoring Amendial. She glanced over to the balcony and saw the pool of blood. Boy that was a close one she surmised after staring for a few seconds. He was at the cusp of death. The very thought of him dying sent shudders down her spine. "Who the fuck did you piss off this time" she asked him.

"Lucifer! Oh my god! Are you ok?" Linda's face is a bit white after seeing all the blood he lost. How is he still alive she wonders, thankful regardless of the answer to that question. "What happened?"

"Very funny Mazikeen" Lucifer sourly huffed, annoyed she figured it was his fault. Granted most times it was but still. "And to answer your questions dear Dr, I am fine, now. I was betrayed and in the midst of that betrayal someone decided to pop off a couple rounds at me. Basically a typical day" he smiled that trademark smile of his but it didn't reach his eyes, instead there was a haunted pain there. He filled them into what had all happened.

"That bitch!!!" Snarled Maze, fury on her face while at the exact same time Linda yelled "She tried to do what!"

He just shrugged, trying to play it off. He didn't want their pity, he knew better. His own stupidity led him here.

Maze was furious. How dare Decker do this to him, he's done more for her than anyone ever. "I knew I should've killed her in her sleep that one time." If it wasn't for trixie and the fact Lucifer would be pissed she might still.

"Maze, that's not helping. I am so, so sorry Lucifer" Linda exclaimed, voice with disbelief and obvious sadness for him. She knew better than anyone how important Chloe was to him, in every way. For her to betray him and in this way. Oh this is not going to be good. She had no idea how he was going to handle of this. And what the hell Chloe!? How could you do this to him? She was so angry at her friend right now.

All this talk was a constant, painful reminder, killing Lucifers buzz a bit. Well, time to step up his game he thought wryly as he pulled a baggie out of his pocket and prepared to set up a line or a dozen.

"Cut me a few too" Maze tells him. Might as well partake if he's going to she decided.

"Lucifer" chided Linda soft and sympathetically. "I hardly think now is an appropriate time for that. There's important issues to go over. You just almost died" worry clear in her tone.

He tried to give her a devilish, charming smile "I disagree Dr, now is the perfect time. I think I'll prove that sobriety is indeed overrated" as he continued getting it set up. I definitely dont want to be thinking or feeling to much right now, got to keep the dark thoughts away while I can.

Maze grabbed the baggie out of his hands. "Linda is right. As much as I love blow, this will have to wait." She gritted her teeth. "Now who tried to kill you and where are they?" she demanded, voice steady and dangerous. She was twirling knives as she awaited an answer. "I'll show them exactly why I'm hells best and most feared torturer, two titles that will forever be mine."

"I'm not sure exactly so calm down. Put away your blades Maze." Lucifer smiled, he knew that it didnt matter what was happening, she'd always try to protect him, one bright spot on this gloomy day. "Though I have a theory on the issue." He paused from taking a drink. "I believe the person who shot me is the same who gave her that vial." He nodded over towards the door to the balcony where it still lay.

Linda looked from the vial and back to Lucifer. She asked the obvious "But why the vial, a ceremony, any of that at all if they were just going to shoot you?"

"Best guess is it was their backup plan. If she backed out or I caught her they could still accomplish the goal." Who exactly was she working with? He'd have to find that out and find them. Someone needed to be punished. Dad forbid he happened to end up around her again and they tried their luck. "They almost did anyways" with a thankful look to his brother.

They all stood there, gazing at the blood, the silence around them dragging on as they realized exactly how lucky Lucifer was his prayer was answered in time.

"What are we going to do about Chloe?" Amendial asked, breaking the quiet.

"Nothing" Lucifer stated. Enough of him believed her when she said she didnt know that he had to die to get sent back to hell, since no angel was handy to force him back. Nevertheless, it still stung deeply, leaving him feel hollow. Even if he didn't believe her what could he do, even with her betrayal he'd still die before hurting or allowing harm to come to her. "We'll leave her alone, her attempt failed. She wont try again" he tells them, body and voice devoid of all feeling.

"Nothing?! No punishment, she just gets away with it" Maze fumes. Decker is so lucky he's not the old Lucifer. This is one of those times she hated having these pesky emotions. In times past she'd have shown no mercy, brought out everything she knew to make a person pay for hurting Lucifer, consequences be damned or if she's being honest she'd do it for fun too but it was always more pleasurable when she did it on his behalf. But now? With these icky human emotions clouding her thoughts she couldn't exact revenge cause she knew itd cause her close ones pain.

He doesn't answer just looks at her, making his Will known. She may have stopped serving him but he's still the King of hell and her a demon. She nodded her acquiescence, still boiling inside. 

"Would you like to talk some more Lucifer, in private?" Linda asked him, in full damage repair mode. She needed to help her friend. She dearly hoped he'd let her.

Lucifer looked at her, a small light for him in an otherwise dark day, gratitude on his face. Thankful that at least he does have some true friends, he gave her a small smile "Thank you but no. I think I'm all talked out right now. So if you'll excuse me?"

Always the gentleman, even in darkest despair Linda thought to herself, soul aching for him, for the pain he must feel. "Ok Lucifer. You have my number, you call if you need anything, anything at all. I'll see you at our next session. For now I'm heading over to Chloe's. She and I need to talk."

"Linda, darling....." He began

"No Lucifer, I'm sorry but no" she interrupted, looking at him unwavering, fierce determination in her eyes and voice "While I agree she shouldn't be punished nor should we do anything to her I have a few things id like to discuss with her."

He knew that look. The one apparently that all the women in his life knew, demon women included. It said, You can try to change my mind but you won't, so stop wasting both our time. He just sighed. He really needed to get a backbone around these women.

"That's a good idea Linda, I'll come with. Amendial, I think you should stay here with him and I'll go with her, make sure she's safe" Maze chimed. She left out the part where she was going make Decker tell her everything about her co conspirators. There's a threat to Lucifer and she's not going to let that stand.

"I dont need a babysitter Mazikeen" he said somewhat glumly. I'm not an infant he thought bitterly to himself.

"No, I think that's an excellent idea. Good thinking Maze" Linda said, effectively ending any argument by Lucifer.

"Id like to stay anyways Luci and I'm gonna so drop it" Amendial tells him, mouth turning into a smile.

"Bloody hell!" Lucifer throws up his hands in surrender. "You know, my opinion should count for something" defeated as usual he pouted.

"Now how do you make a Cosmo?" Inquired Amendial.

...................................................................

The ride home for Chloe had been a quick one, to her at least as she barely remembered it. The nights events had her mind in a fog. Thankfully Monkey was at Dans so she was able to just focus on what happened. She grabbed a bottle of wine, to hell with the glass, and went to the couch and sat down and relaxed. She couldn't stop thinking about what happened, what she tried to do, then him almost dying, finding out about him being around her makes him vulnerable? That last is still mind blowing and confusing to her. She's deep in her thoughts when she hears a knock at the door. Looking out the peephole she sees Linda standing there.

"Oh, hi Linda" she says as she opens the door and invites her in. "What's up? How are you tonight?"

"Chloe" Linda replies while walking into the house. "Id like to talk for a brief moment if you have the time."

"Of course Linda, anything for you" she says, a little surprised by the lack of the usual warmth in Linda's voice. She shuts the door, turns around and there's Maze, an inch from her nose, eyes burning, not with hellfire, but fire all the same. "Maze!!! Damn it. You know sneaking up on me like that gives me a heart attack" startled she says.

Maze just ignores her and stares a few more seconds into Chloe's eyes. This human could've been the reason Lucifer died, was sent back to hell, id have waited for who knows how long until his soul was made flesh again. The anger is bubbling in her but for her friends she puts it down, saves it for later. Instead she says nothing, just walks over and stands behind Linda.

Chloe follows and the three women look at each other. Whats going on here she wonders. "Umm....what would you like to talk about Linda."

Linda just stands in front of her, silent while everything she found out tonight swirls in her head and she tries to process what to and how to say certain things. She doesnt ever remember being this angry before.

Suddenly out of nowhere Linda smacks Chloe once, hard and fast. It's loud, sounding like lightning.

"Linda!" exclaims Chloe shocked, hand going to her face. The slap had jarred her teeth and stung badly. "What the hell?"

Maze smiles approvingly "Nice one Linda"

Linda takes a deep breath and composes herself. "Normal id apologize for losing my cool but not this time. I will however say it wont happen again. You know exactly why I did what I did." Her voice is like venom.

"Oh" was all Chloe was able to say, staring down at her feet. Her guilty deeds were known to the others.

"How could you Chloe? What were you thinking?" Linda asked her harshly, letting her anger show. "I understand needing to get away, process things. I even understand if after taking time a person decided 'hes the devil, I cant be around him' but to actively plot against him with others, betray him and send him back to hell?" She took a deep breath "You just might have destroyed him!"

Chloe just stands there under the onslaught. What could she say? Everything said was true. I did betray him, no doubt about it. "I.....I just was so scared, confused at first, then on vacation in Rome I ran into a priest" she started, trying to explain somewhat "he told and showed me all kinds of things, I wasnt in the right frame of mind......Im sorry" she ends up saying, knowing those words have little meaning.

Linda is amazed that in all her rambling not once does she take responsibility for her actions, it does nothing to cool her temper "Chloe, stop. All I hear are excuses. You know Lucifer, at least you should after all these years together. Simply on another persons word's, one you don't even really know by the way, and some old writings by religious fanatics you throw away everything you and he had? What was your real proof he was evil? You ever see him unjustly hurt anyone, ever!? Basically he has a scarred face, nothing more. So cause hes deformed in a way he must be a monster, is that right?" Her voice was getting louder with each sentence. "Only difference between him and other burn victims is that hes able to hide it. How shallow and fickle you must be. And worse even you use his feelings for you, his trust of you, which was paramount to him, and lure him to a false date to roofie him and send him back to hell? My God Chloe" Linda continues on " Youre a textbook sociopath and a predator. Shame on you for what you've done." Linda has to look away, seeing Chloe right now disgust her.

Chloe just stands there, each statement Linda makes hitting her hard, more so than the slap she had just endured. There is no defense for her. Tears streaming down her face "Youre right Linda. My actions are my own fault and theres no excuse" she finally says into the silence.

"Tell him that, if you can" Linda tells her, checking her cell to see if Lucifer called or texted. Hes really going to need everyone to rally around him.

A object came flying at Chloe, so fast by the time she reacted it had already buried itself hilt deep in the wall right behind her. Flinching and a little shaken she looked back and saw Mazes knife. "Holy shit Maze!"

"Shut your mouth Decker" Maze spat. "Only my friends call me Maze, to you I'm Mazikeen of the lilum and you will address me as such." Maze had had enough. Spinning her remaining knife, the visible one she said "Alright I'm done listening to this feeling crap, no offense Linda. Now listen to me carefully Decker and keep this in mind while you do. The only reason I havent ended your backstabbing, miserable existence is cause unfortunately people I care about care about you. So with that in mind I have some questions, dont make me ask twice, understand?"

"Yes" replied Chloe, shrinking in on herself.

"Good. But first I have a few things to make you aware of. The incident in the warehouse with Malcolm? He did die, went to hell, bargained with his dad so he could come back and save your sorry ass. Since his fall, never ever has he asked his father for anything, thousands and thousands of years, times when he needed help desperately he never asked, until You" the malice dripped from her voice as she told Chloe these things, enjoying hammering home to her how much she fucked up.

"I didn't know" Chloe felt lame saying that. It was pretty clear what happened with her seeing him shot and the amount of blood on the floor but her stupid logical brain couldn't accept it so she made excuses for it and the other superhuman feats he had performed. She refused to see the truth, it couldn't go in a test tube, be examined, analyzed, quantified so to her it didnt exist. How stupid she had been.

Maze doesn't want to hear it "I didn't ask a question so keep your mouth shut until I do"

"Easy Maze" Linda says calmly, slowly rubbing her friends back, aware her temper is barely in check. "One more thing id like to say before you start, that ok?"

"Of course Linda" Maze replies automatically

"Obviously you remember being poisoned?" Linda directed to Chloe.

"Of course. That psycho Professor trying to prove he wasn't a nut job" answered Chloe, the memories hitting her hard, even after this much time has passed. Some how Lucifer had managed to get the formula for the cure, a cure which no one but the professor knew and he was dead, she always wondered about that "Lucifer got the formula."

Linda nodded "Yes he did and I'm sure you always wondered how. Well, I'll tell you. He died so he could go to hell and talk to the professor."

"He What??!" Chloe practically yelled.

"I'll give you the short version because honestly, I can barely stand to look at you. He was the only person who knew the formula. We gathered in the hospital, in the room under yours, Maze, myself and Lucifer. Plan was to use defib to stop his heart, him pop to hell, see the professor and us bring him back, day saved. Came to it and neither Maze or I could stop his heart, so he grabs the paddles and does it, himself!!! Time flows faster in hell so a second here is like an hour there. So after a minute we try to bring him back, we can't and Maze realizes we can't because he's stuck in his very own hell loop. We manage to bring him back and you're saved. I mean, the depths of feelings a person must have for another to not only be willingly die but actually kill themselves to save that other person? Your betrayal of him and that sickens me."

It made sense, now she thought. Chloe was speechless and stunned. Every new thing she finds out that Lucifer has done for her, the magnitude of those things, just crushes her even more. She knew he cared, used that against him even she thought disgustedly to herself.

"Now for my questions. I only have three. How long were you conspiring, who with and where can I find them" Maze ask.

Chloe tells her everything, all about Father Kinley, the church he's at, it all. Shes so dazed its like reading from one of her case reports. Before she knows it she is following behind her friends as they walk to the door, former friends she wonders?

As they get to the door both women turn around and face Chloe. There's an air of finality about.

"One last thing from me Decker. You are not to see or try to contact Lucifer in any way without his explicit permission" Maze tells her, her voice leaving no doubt any violation will be met were severe consequences.

"I understand" Chloe says meekly, her shame overwhelming her.

Linda looks to her as they began to walk away and says "I'm so disappointed in you Chloe. To be frank, after finding out exactly what type of person you are I'm more than a little worried knowing you're Trixies primary caretaker."


End file.
